Going Down
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: The team had just finished a pretty bad case and were on the Jet flying their way back home when it happened. The plane crashed. With no means of contacting anyone for help, how will the team fare? Especially since all of them are hurt to some degree. NO SLASH. REID-CENTRIC! Rated M as a safety precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Down**

* * *

Sadly, I Do Not Own Criminal Minds, and please let it be know; I LOVE SPENCER REID~!

* * *

Summary: The team had just finished a pretty bad case and were on the Jet flying their way back home when it happened. The plane crashed. With no means of contacting anyone for help, how will the team fare? Especially since all of them are hurt to some degree.

* * *

Character(s): Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Reid, OC! Pilot, and OC! CO-Pilot, Few necessary OC's.

* * *

Waring(s): Language [cursing], blood, Injuries. vomit, character death [not anyone you'd think], stubbornness, hallucinations, etc...

* * *

 _Chapter One: Strong Turbulence?_

The team had just finished a pretty bad case, 37 year old Johnathan McKinley abducted four 'In the closet' teenage boys and beat them to death as surrogates for how his own father had beaten him when his father learned he was gay, it took another boy getting kidnapped and almost killed for them to locate Mr. McKinley and stop him in time. After a full four days on the case the team were finally heading back home, it was about two hours into the flight when things started to go wrong.

"What the hell?" Morgan, who was leaning back in his seat peacefully listening to his music, muttered as the Jet gave a sudden violent lurch causing him to jerk to the right into Emily who sat next to him.

"Turbulence?" Emily questioned, readily buckling her seatbelt and nodding when Morgan did the same, "Hey you guys! Buckle up!" Emily called out to her other teammates;

Hotch was sitting across the isle with Rossi in front of him, and JJ who was sitting in front of Emily and Morgan had already gotten buckled. It was Reid however who made no move to get buckled, considering he was asleep laying out on the couch by the cock-pit.

"Reid! Come on man, wake up and go get buckled!" Morgan called out as the Jet lurched to the side once again, he was seriously about to get up and move Reid himself when Reid decided at that moment to wake up.

"Wha?" Reid yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Reid, get in a seat and get buckled." Hotch ordered, his eyes not once looking away from the window.

Confused but willing to do as he was told, Reid stood up but stumbled as the Jet began tipping.

"Gah..." Rossi clenched his eyes shut.

Frowning, Reid slowly regained his balance and made his was to the back of the Jet, just as he was about to sit down the Jet all but flipped as Reid was thrown back tripping over the seats in the other isle and slamming against the window and wall. Distinctly he heard his name being called, but the sudden pain in his head made him ignore it as darkness took over.

It was as Reid began trying to force his eyes open and not cry out at the pounding in his skull that he realized something was seriously wrong. He was asleep on the couch but then...Morgan had been calling him, waking him up. And the Hotch had ordered him to get in a seat and get buckled? Only Reid remembered he didn't get the chance to get buckled, just as he was ready to sit down the Jet...crashed? Reid's eyes snapped open and he began to panic, Where were the others? Were they okay? Did they get hurt? How had the Jet crashed?

It wasn't until he tried to sit up from wherever the hell he was laying that Reid realized how much pain he was in.

Not only was his head pounding, and from the warm wetness he felt dripping down the side he was definitely bleeding, but it hurt to breath or even try to lift himself up. So that mean he probably had a few bruised or even cracked ribs. And his left wrist was absolutely killing him.

Knowing that he couldn't just lay there and wait for help to arrive ever so slowly Reid turned himself over onto his stomach and after pausing for a few seconds to catch his breath Reid began to push himself up. wincing at the pressure on his definitely sprained wrist, onto his knees. With wide eyes Reid realized that he was surrounded by large pieces of the Jet torn apart all around him and he was partially outside of the second half of the Jet, and looking down he saw his arms and pant legs torn from the glass and bits of metal all around.

Unsteadily raising to his feet, Reid walked out of the back end of the Jet and onto the ground in front of him. From the looks of it, they had crash landed somewhere with a lot of trees and little civilization around them.

More then a little unnerved by the fact that he couldn't see where the front half of the Jet was, feelings of panic and unrelenting concerned flooded through him at the thought of what had happened to the rest of the team.

Far slower then he wouldn't liked, Reid set off walking in what he hoped was the right direction but was beginning to believe was the wrong was after all seeing as he had yet to see a single sign of the rest of the Jet or of anything really besides enough trees, to not really consider a forest but was certainly more then average, and dirt. It wasn't until he turned slightly about to head back the way he came that he even saw the front of the Jet laying a couple of feet away on its side. Reid felt sick as he walked closer and noticed the Pilot hanging half-way out the window of the cock-pit staring into nothing with his eyes wide open and blood pooled around him, dripping down the metal of the Jet, the Pilot was clearly dead. Reid hoped for the man it was a quick death where he hadn't felt anything.

Bracing himself for what he might see once he entered the other half of the Jet, Reid made his way limping forwards, praying to whatever god was listening thathe wasn't about to walk in and see his entire team's, his family's, corpses laying there coated in blood.

The first person Reid saw as he made his way inside was JJ. Her seat was torn up from the Jet and was laying in the middle a couple of feet from where it originally was. Gulping loudly in the eerie silence of the plain Reid made his way over to her still, too still, form and shakenly placed two fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. It was with a relieved sigh that Reid noted her pulse was steady and indeed there, if not a bit fast. With a grim set to his brows, Reid took in the injuries JJ had, it was quite obvious that she had a broken ankle and more then likely a concussion with the dark bruise rapidly forming across her forehead. Softly promising to come right back and her over more carefully, Reid stood back up and made his way to the next closest person. Hotch.

Considering this part of the Jet crashed on it's side Reid wasn't too surprised to see that Hotch would be laying on his side on the ground but that didn't stop the panic from flaring once more as he saw the blood spread out around Hotch's body. Moving quicker Reid made his way to Hotch's side and first checked for a pulse, which he was beyond glad to find, then he slowly unbuckled Hotch and gently lifted him up off the ground. Reid wanted to cry out at the pressure Hotch's weight put on his ribs, and his wrist but didn't, he couldn't not now when his team needed him.

"...R'id?"

Looking down Reid saw Hotch staring at him as though he wasn't really there, and deciding to speak before Hotch tried to say anything else or even worse try to move Reid said, "Yeah it's me, listen Hotch the Jet crashed. You're hurt so please don't try to move okay? I'm going to try and move you to the back of the Jet...or what's left of it."

Hearing the last bit of what Reid said Hotch's head snapped back up in alarm and stared at him in growing horror, " _What?"_

Realizing what he made it sound like Reid quickly added, "It's okay! The team's all in this half, I already found JJ, she's near the back, but she's alive Hotch. I need to get you back there and look for the others."

Hotch nodded and looking towards the back he saw JJ's body laying there just where Reid said she was, "L...Let's go." Hotch leaned away from Reid, taking most of his weight off of him, but was startled when Reid suddenly tightened his grip and pulled him back towards him,

"Don't move!"

Freezing Hotch stared at Reid awaiting a explanation but not receiving one, instead Hotch took in Reid's panicked gaze and followed his line of sight to see he had almost walked right into a dark skinned hand...a hand. Slowly looking up the length of the hand then the arm, Hotch's gaze stopped on the bloody face of one of his Agents. Agent Derek Morgan.

Hotch's eyes widened in shock and horror, "Oh my god..."

"Hotch."

"Hotch come on!" Reid uncharacteristically snapped, "I can't come back and get Morgan until I get you to where JJ's at!"

Snapping out of his shock Hotch realized Reid was right and nodded before allowing Reid to guide him around Morgan's arm and all the broken glass before finally stopping a foot from where JJ laid still strapped in her seat. Settling Hotch down to lean against the wall, or the ceiling of the sideways Jet, Reid quickly said, "Keep an eye on her for me? Try to wake her up, I'll go get the others."

Not even awaiting an response from his boss Reid quickly shuffled his way back towards where he found Hotch he was about to try and figure out a way to get Morgan down when he heard a loan groan from somewhere to his right. Following the groan Reid moved a little ways past there to find Rossi with his eyes open looking blearily around him but was still strapped into his seat across from where Hotch had sat.

With a small smile Reid leaned down and quickly unbuckled Rossi, silently glad he didn't have to worry about finding a pulse or not, "Don't move okay?" Reid frowned when he saw the large gash going down the side of Rossi's face and the pain pinched look Rossi gave him.

"What happened?" Rossi asked rasping, wincing as it hurt his throat to speak but he did as Reid said and did not move.

"The Jet crashed," Reid explained, "So far you, JJ and Hotch are the only ones I've managed to get to so far. I was about to go get Morgan but then I heard you, I need to get you back to Hotch and JJ, okay?"

Hesitantly Rossi nodded, he was still reeling from the fact that the Jet had actually crashed. Biting his lip so hard that it bled, Rossi was able to keep himself from crying out as Reid began to try and lift him up off from his seat. Realizing that Reid was having trouble with lifting him Rossi took a deep breath in before pushing himself up and stumbling to his feet.

"Watch out for the glass, and...and Morgan..." Reid murmured.

"Morgan?" Rossi repeated in confusion.

"...Uhh...l-look up." Reid stuttered, looking up himself with Rossi doing the same.

A string of curses left Rossi's mouth as he took in the site of Morgan's body held in place by his seatbelt with his arm hanging down just in front of Reid and Rossi.

"Rossi, we need to hurry." Reid said impatiently as Rossi was still cursing up a storm.

"I know. I know," Rossi shrugged Reid off and stood on his own tow feet, "Let me help you get him down, I know for damn sure you can't lift him on your own."

"What? No!" Reid shot down the offer immediately, "You're hurt!"

Rossi raised a brow at Reid incredulously, "Last I checked so are you."

"Huh?"

Now concerned at Reid's apparent...lack of knowledge regarding his own injuries, Rossi gestured towards Reid's head. At least half Reid's face was coated in blood, but what worried Rossi was the amount and he couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Oh!" Reid shook his head and smiled in what he hoped was a convincing manner, "I'm fine, no dizziness, feelings of nausea or anything. Besides head wounds have a tendency to bleed a lot."

"...fine." Rossi conceded, allowing the matter to drop for now, "I'm still helping you get him down though."

"Okay. Just...wait a sec okay?" Reid bit his lip and eyed Morgan for a bit before unsteadily climbing up on Hotch's preivious seat in order to reach Morgan easier.

"Careful." Rossi said when Reid slipped twice trying to get the right footing to allow him to reach Morgan's seatbelt.

"I know!" Reid sighed, "Just get ready to help ease him down alright?"

Rossi didn't reply but out of the corner of his eye Reid saw Rossi position himself directly under Morgan and had his arms reached out ready to catch Morgan the moment Reid unbuckled him.

Reid winced as some of the fading sunlight glinted off of the window and shined directly into his eyes, but he ignored it and instead focused on the seatbelt mere centimeters from his fingers.

"Reid. Watch your step." Rossi warned.

Reid ignored Rossi in favor of trying to stretch even further, thankfully managing to reach Morgan's seatbelt, "I'm undoing the seatbelt now." Reid waited until he got a confirmation from Rossi before actually pushing the button and releasing the seatbelt from around Morgan.

Rossi grunted and stumbled backwards as all of Morgan's weight suddenly descended down on him, immediately Reid was there grabbing hold of Morgan's arm and lifting him partially off of Rossi.

"Thanks," Rossi gritted out as he felt a dull ache throughout his shoulder but at the same time the pain was almost unbearably.

Somehow seeing this, Reid heaved Morgan off of Rossi entirely and asked, "I got him...can you walk on your own?"

"I can help you carry him kid." Rossi immediately protested seeing Reid almost double over from Morgan's weight.

"I-It's fine." Reid panted slightly, "Can you walk?"

Rossi nodded and gave into letting Reid carry/drag Morgan through the Jet towards where Hotch and JJ were waiting.

Reid was pleasantly surprised to see that Hotch had managed to wake JJ up and even get her out of her seat and sitting a foot or so away from him.

JJ looked...horrible. Her hair was a mess and the bruise on her forehead had gotten significantly worse, as had the swelling of her ankle, but she did seem relieved to see the three of them coming towards her and Hotch.

"Are you guys alright?" JJ asked the moment she was sure they'd be able to hear her.

Reid nodded his slowly set Morgan down against the wall across from JJ and Rossi didn't hesitate in sitting down next to Morgan to lean heavily against the wall, slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine," Reid said standing back up, "I think Rossi might have a mild concussion and JJ I'm pretty sure your ankle is broken and might have a concussion as well, Hotch I'm worried about that gash down your arm and the amount of blood you and Rossi had lost, as far as I can tell there's a high chance Morgan has a concussion too and I won't know what else until he wakes up, which someone should really work on. I'll be right back."

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Hotch demanded before Reid could walk off.

Everyone's eyes were now on Reid, besides the still unconscious Morgan, and Reid was a bit put off by the worry shining in their eyes "I-I'm going to go get Emily...ou know see if she's okay?" Reid blinked, staring at his teammates oddly.

"Right...right Oh! Go! Go ahead!" JJ said hurryingly.

"Be careful." Hotch said with Rossi echoing him.

"I will," Turning, once again Reid quickly made his way down the Jet to where Morgan was. He was about to start panicking when he realized Emily wasn't in her seat, or anywhere where he could see her.

"Emily!" Reid called out despite knowing the likeliness of her actually answering him, "Emily where are you?!"

"-id!"

snapping his head around so quickly, Reid ignored the feeling of bile raising up in his throat, Reid called out once again listening intently. There it was, Emily was calling back to him!

"-eid!"

Stumbling over his own feet Reid rushed further down the Jet towards near where the Kitchens were.

"REID!"

Reid stopped himself quickly before he could trip over Emily's outstretched legs. he sucked in a deep breath when he saw the blood covering her side and her face as well.

"Shit..." Reid muttered falling to his knees next to his friend, "Emily? Em can you move?"

"H-Hey Reid...!" Emily grinned completely out of it.

Once again Reid cursed and quickly squeezed his arms around Emily's shoulders and another under her thighs, with a push of energy he had no idea where it came from, Reid surprisingly managed to lift Emily but immediately began apologizing as a scream ripped its way out of her throat the moment he lifted her.

"Reid?!"

Reid's head snapped up as he heard the apparently now awake Morgan called out his name in worry. Struggling with a flailing Emily Reid pushed himself to move forward and called back, "I'M ON MY WAY BACK!"

"Come on Emily...I know it hurts but I could really use your help right now..." Reid whispered feeling light-headed and he struggled to lift Emily back towards where the others were waiting for them.

"...R-Reid?" Emily squinted to look at him, "M'head hurts..."

"I know, try to ignore it for now though okay? And stay awake."

"O-Okay..."

The moment Reid was within sight of the others, Rossi and surprisingly Hotch made their way over to him took Emily from him, it didn't take being a profiler for Reid to see how much pain Rossi and Hotch were still in but they were obviously trying to hide or ignore it.

Reid sighed, he honestly hoped help would get there soon.

* * *

 **And that my good people, is the end of chapter one~!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I want to know what you guys thought of my first Criminal Minds Story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Down**

* * *

Sadly, I Do Not Own Criminal Minds, and please let it be know; I LOVE SPENCER REID~!

* * *

Summary: The team had just finished a pretty bad case and were on the Jet flying their way back home when it happened. The plane crashed. With no means of contacting anyone for help, how will the team fare? Especially since all of them are hurt to some degree.

* * *

Character(s): Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Reid, OC! Pilot, and OC! CO-Pilot, Few necessary OC's.

* * *

Warning(s): Language [cursing], blood, Injuries. vomit, character death [not anyone you'd think], stubbornness, hallucinations, etc...

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _The moment Reid was within sight of the others, Rossi and surprisingly Hotch made their way over to him took Emily from him, it didn't take being a profiler for Reid to see how much pain Rossi and Hotch were still in but they were obviously trying to hide or ignore it._

 _Reid sighed, he honestly hoped help would get there soon._

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Injuries/Now we wait_

Being in an accident is a terrifying experience whether it's a car or a motorcycle, but the scariest one for most people is being in a accident while in the air.

The moment Hotch and Rossi got close enough for the others to see Emily in their arms and how badly injured she was the others began to feel threads of panic and concern seep into them, despite their best efforts to remain calm considering what has happened.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked worried.

Morgan looked a bit out of it but even he was staring at Emily in worry as Hotch and Rossi gently laid her down in the middle of where they were all sitting.

Reid was the one to answer even though it seemed like Emily was clearly going to, "She definitely has a concussion and most likely a headache, she's bleeding pretty badly, and will need stitches from the looks of it. If I can find the first aid kit maybe I could take a look at all of your wounds, then we should wait here until help arrives."

The others were all silent for a few minutes, taking in exactly what Reid just told them.

Hotch nodded and sighed lightly, "Alright, Morgan you and JJ keep a eye on her, and make sure you keep her awake. Dave, you could stay here while Reid and I go look for the first aid kit?"

Rossi smirked tiredly at Hotch, "I may be older than you but I am perfectly capable of searching for a first aid kit."

Smiling slightly Hotch chuckled but otherwise didn't argue with Rossi wanting to help search. The more the merrier.

"You guys can check out here, I'll be right back." Reid said about to turn and walked down the half of the Jet. Again.

"Wait, now where are you going?" Rossi asked.

"I want to check on the Co-Pilot, the Pilot's dead." Reid explained and continued walking not really understanding why one of the others gasped loudly when he did so, he was a bit surprised when Hotch and Rossi quickly caught up to him.

"The Pilot's dead?" Hotch's brows furrowed together, "How do you know that?"

"I didn't see you go into the cock-pit." Rossi added.

"Are you okay?" Hotch also asked worried.

"I saw him hanging out the windshield when I was walking into the Jet, and yeah I'm fine?" Reid answered a tiny bit confused by the last question.

Reid let out a short yelp as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and forcibly turned around to face Hotch and Rossi's startled wide eyes.

"Reid you weren't in the Jet after we crashed?!" Hotch said in a demanding, panicked tone of voice. If you asked Reid he would tell you everybody seemed to be panicking a lot today, himself included.

"Okay that's it. No putting this off now, how badly hurt are you?" Rossi questioned just as demanding, his eyes immediately straying to the side of Reid's head where blood was still freely pouring down the side of his face.

"Owe!" Reid gasped out wincing, "H-Hotch let go!"

Hotch quickly snatched his hands back and his eyes widened a bit more with the guilt and concern swirling through them, his eyes immediately zoomed in on the blood that was now on his hands.

"Turn around," Rossi said gently pushing Reid to turn so him and Hotch could get a look at wherever it was Reid was bleeding from, though they both think they saw a glimpse of where earlier. The both of them gaped at the large stain of blood on Reid's back that was slowly but steadily getting larger.

"Y-You guys, I'm fine. We need to find the first aid kit, remember?" Reid reminded them as he pulled away wincing ever so slightly.

"Reid you were outside the Jet after we crashed. You're, no we're, lucky you're still alive." Rossi pointed out, "The crash alone could've killed all of us, but you weren't even buckled. Do you know how badly you could've been hurt? Or you could've gotten killed!"

"I was in the other half of the Jet, we crashed when I was walking towards the back remember? I had to get out and find the other half to find you guys. That's how I saw the Pilot." Reid explained trying hard not to snap at Hotch or Rossi, he knew they were just worried.

"You mean you weren't even here with us when we crashed?" Hotch asked, which confused Reid because with how Rossi and Hotch were now looking his explanation didn't seem to make them feel any better, if anything it made matters somehow worse.

"Y-Yeah?"

Rossi cursed softly.

"What happened when you realized we crashed?"

Reid tilted his head, "You mean when I woke up? I didn't see you guys so I came to look for you all. I didn't think I was going to find you, I only found the Jet by accident really."

"So you were unconscious?" Hotch's voice was slowly losing it's calm edge it had earlier.

"Yeah? But I'm fine now. Listen I know you're worried but can we talk later? We seriously need to find the first aid kit and I want to see if the Co-Pilot's alright."

Hotch sighed in frustration but nodded to both Reid and Rossi showing that they would definitely continue this conversation later, he could hear how irritated Reid was becoming.

Without giving them a chance to possibly change their mind, Reid walked off to the cock-pit and had to body slam the door a few times to actually get it to budge enough for him to slip into the room, which was definitely a bad idea considering his ribs, and it didn't help with the pounding in his head either.

Reid had to swallow harshly and few times just to keep the bile down as he once again saw the Pilot.

"H-help..."

Reid stumbled as he turned too quickly to see the Co-Pilot still in his seat with...large pieces of glass pierced through him. "Oh my god..." Reid rushed towards the man and knelt by his side, "It's okay, that's exactly why I came back here okay? I...I'm here to help."

"T-Tommy's...h-he's dead.."

Reid didn't need to ask to know exactly who the Co-Pilot was talking about, "I-I know...uh James right? Listen the others are searching for the first aid kit, then I can work on fixing you up okay? B-But let's try to stem the bleeding some..."

"O-Okay..."

"Does anywhere else hurt?"

The Co-Pilot, James, tried to focus on Reid's face but obviously couldn't, "N-Nowhere h-hurts...j-just a b-b-bit cold...and n-numb..."

Reid bit his lip, this time hard enough to draw blood.

"T-That's n-not g-good is I-It?" James asked when Reid didn't say anything.

"No.." Reid whispered, "No, it's not..."

"Oh..." James's face screwed up and he tried but failed to keep his tears at bay, "T-T-That's...uh..."

"You don't need a brave face with me James..." Reid said softly.

All the answer James gave was a jerked nod as harsh sobs burst out, but even though Reid had said it was okay, James still seemed to be trying to hold his tears back. Reid felt his own eyes watering at the sight but he didn't let them fall. He couldn't. How would that be fair to James?

"D-Dr. R-Reid?"

"Sorry! Umm, y-yeah?"

"C-can...you d-do me a f-f-favor?"

"Yea-anything!" Reid was quick to agreed, he did not like how James's eyes were starting to droop down.

"C-Can you...t-take a m-message f-for my...my f-family?"

Reid shut his eyes and gulped loudly, "I...yeah...yeah I can..."

"T-Tell them...I-I love them...a-a-all of them...t-they're my world. I-I l-lived everyday p-proud to be t-their f-f-father...and...t-tell E-Elise I-I loved her...f-forever a-and a-always...t-they m-made life w-w-worth living...t-their smiles...t-their l-laughter...I-I'll t-treasure it a-all." James coughed and began to gag as blood dripped down his chin, "T-Thank y-you...D-Dr...R-Reid..."

Reid honestly didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Instead he stayed there holding James's hand tightly in his own even minutes after James's body had gone limp. Finally Reid gave in to the urge to be sick as he stared down at James's lifeless body and his blood now covering Reid's hands and clothes. Gagging Reid dry heaved a few more times before his stomach finally calmed down. He stared almost fascinated at the tiny flecks of blood swirled in with his vomit.

"Reid!"

Snapping out of it, Reid wiped his hand across the back of his mouth and quickly got to the door of the cock-pit and slid out before any of the others could even think about making their way inside. They didn't need to see the bodies, they saw enough of it on the job.

"Reid." Hotch made his way towards him and paused seeing the blood that he was sure wasn't there earlier, "Reid are you alright?"

Reid gulped and nodded, "Y-Yeah. The...the Co-Pilot's dead..."

"I can't find the first-aid kit anywhere, what about you two? Any luck?" Rossi asked as he made his way over to the two of them.

Hotch shook his head. "I couldn't find it either."

"No, it wasn't in the cock-pit." Reid said causing Rossi to frown.

"And the Co-Pilot?"

"Dead."

"Oh..."

"So the first aid kit's nowhere on the Jet?" Hotch sighed.

"Wait!" Reid said suddenly, "It might be on the other half!"

"But that doesn't really help us out, we don't even know where it is."

"But I do!"

"No Reid."

"Hotch come on!" Reid insisted, "You know as well as I do we need that first aid kit. Let me go look, while you and Rossi stay here and keep an eye on everyone, keep them all awake."

"You want me to let you go out there when its getting dark on your own when you're injured?" Hotch said incredulously, "No."

"I'm fine!"

"Aaron the kids right," Seeing the look Hotch sent his way Rossi quickly added, "Not about him being fine, I meant with us needing that first aid kit."

Hotch hesitated.

"Hotch, I'll be quick, I promise. But I need to get going now if I still want to be able to see my way around."

"...Take one of use with you and you can go."

Reid groaned frustrated, "I can't! Most if not all of you are barely able to stand! And don't try and offer yourself or Rossi to come with me, I can see how tired you guys are."

Now Rossi looked like he was about to change his mind about agreeing for Reid to go in the first place.

"I'm leaving whether you want me to or not." Reid said firmly.

"...Just...promise me you'll be careful? You're injured too and none of us will be able to help you if we cant even find the other half of the Jet."

"I'll be fine, promise." Reid said before walking past Rossi and Hotch, the others were staring at him as he walked past them as well and out of the Jet. Even as he walked away Reid could still hear the others asking where he was going and even heard Morgan yelling about how stupid it was to let Reid leave.

Rolling his eyes in amusement Reid bit his lip, a nasty habit he realized he was quickly forming, and looked at the trees around him, he remembered exactly where the other half of the Jet was but he wasn't sure if he could actually make it there. His head was pounding and he knew he definitely had a concussion, just walking made the world tilt around him and made him feel the need to vomit once more. Not to mention it was getting a tad harder to breath, his ribs were already bruised and possibly cracked, but he feared slamming into the cock-pit door may had broken them, his couldn't move his wrist even a tad bit now, it hurt to much. His body ached all over and he knew he had other injuries he should probably try to identify but he was to exhausted and worried for his teammates to care much about himself at the moment.

Reid grinned to himself when after fearing he had gotten lost, he finally managed to find the second half of the Jet. Slowly making his way towards the opening Reid entered and for the first time saw just how bad it looked.

Not only were all the windows shattered and glass littered all over the floor, but the walls themselves were bent, caved in. Some of the seats were torn up and Reid threw up the moment he saw blood, his blood and a lot of it, on the ground.

Dry heaving, Reid panted and wiped his sleeve across his mouth and grimaced at the foul taste left behind. If he was thinking more clearly then Reid would've been worried by how much he seemed to be vomiting and that their was blood coming up as well.

"First aid kit..." Reid muttered looking around, he didn't want to risk moving around unless he saw the first aid kit and had to go to it or he would have to move stuff around to continue looking for it.

After a few minutes when Reid was sure he'd half to start trying to move things around, he finally saw it. By the middle of the walkway sticking out from under one of the seats was the first aid kit.

.

..

...

"He's been gone for a while..." JJ mumbled, her eyes not once straying from where Reid had walked out of the Jet.

They had calmed down once Hotch and Rossi explained what was going on and why Reid had left, even if Morgan still protested, it wasn't until the recently more coherent Emily asked how Reid knew where to find the other half of the Jet did they all get riled up again.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Morgan looked ready to get up and go searching for Reid himself. Hotch noticed this and put an end to it immediately,

"Reid will be back shortly. None of us are in any condition to go searching for him, when he's probably already on his away back."

"Damnit...when's help gonna show?" Morgan asked, he was feeling both angry and helpless in this situation.

"We weren't to far from home so help should be arriving shortly. All we have to do is be patient and wait." Hotch said. The others noticed the uneasy expression on his face but didn't mention it.

"Umm...could you guys stay still so I could get a look at you guys and see how badly injured you all are?" Reid said breaking the silence that followed Hotch's statement, and effectively startling all his teammates who hadn't noticed his arrival.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan let out a breathe didn't realize he had been holding, "Are you alright?" Morgan then asked shocked at the amount of blood on his best friend, especially covering half his face.

Silently the rest of them all sat down some feet apart so they could all have room to move around and for Reid to have space to move from one person to the next, but they all listen in on Morgan and Reid's conversation.

"...m'fine 'organ..." Reid slurred tiredly, he didn't know why but all of a sudden he just felt so tired.

Mentally Reid ran through a list of everyone's wounds as he debated what to do next, 'JJ definitely has a sight concussion but it wasn't to serious, a broken ankle, and a few cuts and bruises. Those he could deal with. Morgan had a couple deep bruises too, and from the looks of it a cracked possible broken rib, and a concussion as well...Rossi at least didn't have a concussion, just a headache from hitting his head and that gash on the side of his faced needed stitches. He had some bruised ribs for sure and a dislocated should that Reid knew he'd have to re-set soon. Hotch would need stitches for the cut on his arm, it was way to big to not warrant any, he had bruises all over the same side as the injured arm but as far as Reid could tell he didn't have a concussion or anything wrong with his ribs. Reid's main concern was Emily. Emily was losing way to much blood to quickly and she'd need stitches first, the smaller cuts just need to cleaned, the bruises iced if he could find something cool to place on them, and luckily no spinal damage she just had a pulled muscle.

"Kid are you still bleeding?" Rossi asked, more or less all of them managed to stem their bleeding wounds, the only one still bleeding freely had to be Emily and possibly Reid.

"...Don't know..." Reid muttered low enough for no one to hear him and all but collapsing onto the ground by Emily's side, ignoring the dazed look she threw his way.

Getting to work Reid decided to focus on the more serious of the injuries he could see on Emily and that was the large slice down her side, fumbling with the first aid kit as he opened it, Reid quickly spoke,

"Morgan give me your hoodie."

"My hoodie?" Moran repeated confused, "Why?"

"Because I'll need to save the gauze and bandages for everyone so I'll need something else to clean the wounds with." Reid explained impaitiently, silently Morgan handed his hoodie over to Reid.

The silence stayed as the others all watched Reid clean the blood away from Emily's side, and muttering apologizes whenever she hissed in pain or tried to move away from him and he had no choice but to follow. They watched as with hands far steadier then they expected, Reid readied a sterilized needle taken from an package and attached the thread before gingerly lowering his hand and plunging the needle into Emily's skin with one hand while the other held the skin pinched shut. Reid only paused to wipe away the excess blood that had begun seeping out past the pinched skin, at some time Emily had passed out allowing Reid to work much quicker without fear of her moving and messing him up.

This was a side to Reid they'd never seen before, he may be a doctor but he always claimed to never be an actually doctor with an medical degree though. so none of them were really sure how Reid knew what to do.

"Okay..." Reid wiped away the last bit of blood and from Emily's skin, then got out a medium sized tube and squeezed some out onto Emily's wound and quickly wrapped bandages around it. Reid cleaned Emily's smaller cuts and then stuffed the used materials in a corner nearby and then turning towards the others he said, "JJ, it's a little bit red now but that's normal, if it spreads though let me know and if it starts to bleed again just apply pressure and change the bandages. There's antibiotic cream in the first aid kit so I put some on just now and maybe put a bit more on later."

"O-okay..." JJ said a bit startled by the sudden onslaught on information and apparently Reid realized this,

"Sorry. If you need help just tell me and I'll come back over." Reid walked off but came back carrying two relatively the same sized planks from one of the snapped tables, "I need to splint your foot, could you stay still for me real quick?"

"Oh!" JJ sat up straighter, "Yeah."

Reid kneeled down next to JJ's out-stretched leg and gently laid the planks on either side before slowly sliding her shoe and sock off her foot, and apologizing when he heard her gasp at the pain of him moving her foot.

Once more the others were left to sit in silence and watch as Reid set to work splinting JJ's foot and tying the planks tightly, but not to the point of cutting off blood circulation, and then stretched JJ's sock out to put it back onto her foot mainly because he didn't want her foot to get cold, and the sock added to keeping the make-shift splint in place. Reid quickly wiped clean the small cuts going up JJ's arms and told her not to move around to much before walking over to where Rossi sat and gesturing for the man to stay still.

"I'll need to clean the cut out then stitch it and apply antibiotic cream like I did for Emily okay?" Reid tore open the package and got out a new needle and set everything up so it'd be ready for him to use when needed, then he wet a clean patch of Morgan's hoodie and set about cleaning the blood off of Rossi.

Rossi stared at Reid as he wiped away more of the blood and asked the question that was on everybody's mind,

"How do you know how to do all of this?"

"What?" Reid said pausing momentarily and staring at Rossi in confusion.

"He means how do you know how to do all this medical stuff kid. Thought you said you weren't that type of doctor?" Morgan said, having been listening in on the conversation.

"Oh."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at Reid, "Well? Are you going to tell us or keep us waiting in suspense?"

Reid blushed, "Sorry. I, uh, I use to get hurt a lot as a kid and I couldn't go to the doctors so I would take care of it myself."

"Wait, why couldn't you go to the doctors?" Hotch asked, only slightly embarrassed at having to admit he had been listening to the conversation as well.

"Well I didn't exactly need them getting suspicious and calling Child Services on me." Reid gave a dry chuckle.

"Why would they be suspicious?" Rossi questioned, fearing he may not like the answer.

"Well..." Reid shifted uncomfortably "Mom...she, uh, she sometimes would have a few...violent episodes...but most of the time it was just me being clumsy or some bullies picking on me."

Rossi was right, he didn't like the answer and never did the others. The time pasted in awkward, tense silence as Reid continued and finished cleaning and stitching Rossi up before moving on to Hotch's injuries and finally Morgan's.

It wasn't until Reid had finished tending to everyone's wounds did his own suddenly catch up to him and one moment he was standing up about to walk away from Morgan and the next his found the world tilting sideways and his vision going dark with shouts of his name being called out.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter~!**

 **Sorry it took so long, and please please forgive me if the medical treatment is wrong, I borrowed a medical book from my library and was just following what it said.**

 **REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BTW this might be 3-5 chapters at most, it really depends on what I'm planning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Down**

* * *

Sadly, I Do Not Own Criminal Minds, and please let it be know; I LOVE SPENCER REID~!

* * *

Summary: The team had just finished a pretty bad case and were on the Jet flying their way back home when it happened. The plane crashed. With no means of contacting anyone for help, how will the team fare? Especially since all of them are hurt to some degree.

* * *

Character(s): Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Reid, OC! Pilot, and OC! CO-Pilot, Few necessary OC's.

* * *

Warning(s): Language [cursing], blood, Injuries. vomit, character death [not anyone you'd think], stubbornness, hallucinations, etc...

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Rossi was right, he didn't like the answer and neither did the others._ _The time pasted in awkward, tense silence as Reid continued and finished cleaning and stitching Rossi up before moving on to Hotch's injuries and finally Morgan's._

 _It wasn't until Reid had finished tending to everyone's wounds did his own suddenly catch up to him and one moment he was standing up about to walk away from Morgan and the next his found the world tilting sideways and his vision going dark with shouts of his name being called out._

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Panicked Team and Desperate Pleas_

"Spence!" JJ shouted in alarm as her friend suddenly collapsed to the ground. Despite their injuries most of the team, besides JJ who had to observe Emily's wounds, were up and by Reid's side in a matter of seconds.

"Shit." Morgan muttered as he knelt down by his friend and gently lifted his head into his lap, "He's still bleeding."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Rossi said.

"Morgan is it just his head that's bleeding?" Hotch asked also kneeling down and eyeing the blood on various spots of Reid's clothes.

"I don't know!" Morgan snapped, his head was killing him and all he wanted to do was have Reid wake the hell up and for someone to find them already.

Choosing to ignore Morgan's tone just then, Hotch decided to check Reid over for any other injuries himself. Being careful of his own wounds, Hotch gently grabbed hold of Reid's shirt and pulled it up without forcing Reid's body to move. Hotch's eyes may have zoned in on the dark bruising of his subordinates torso but that did not mean he didn't see the scars, both small and big, scattered about on Reid's skin.

"What the hell?" Rossi muttered as he too saw the scars that he knew for damn sure Reid never told them about.

"How bad is it Hotch?"

Hotch glanced up at Morgan and saw he wasn't looking anywhere other than Reid's face so he didn't know how Reid's torso looked. No one did besides him and Rossi now.

"I don't have medical knowledge but..." Hotch sighed, "If I had to guess, I'd say his ribs are definitely broken." Hotch carefully pressed down on Reid's ribs and was honest to god horrified at how easily they caved under the pressure he quickly snatched his hand back.

"His legs bleeding." Rossi finally said, breaking the uneasy silence that followed Hotch's discovery of Reid's ribs, "And look at his wrist..."

Hotch did just that and was surprised to see how swollen it was, and how it was even a purple-ish blue color.

"How they hell was he moving around so much, fuck he even carried us, when he was this injured?!" Morgan asked, his eyes finally looking away from Reid's face to stare at Hotch and Rossi is a mixture of horrified awe, anger and guilt at not noticing sooner.

"Damnit Reid." Hotch said quietly, he too was angry both at Reid and himself.

"M'fine..."

Morgan startled and looked down at Reid's face and his lips as he spoke once more telling them he was fine, but not once did he open his eyes or try to move around.

"Reid?" Morgan said softly, "Hey Pretty Boy, mind opening your eyes for me?"

"...dun wanna..."

"Reid open your eyes." Hotch said gently tapping the side of Reid's face.

Reid scowled and sluggishly slapped Hotch's hand away but still did not open his eyes.

"Kid if you don't open your eyes then I won't bail you out the next time the girls try to 'convince' you to let them give you a hair cut." Rossi threatened.

Almost immediately Reid's eyelids flew open in a panic only to automatically screw shut once again against the harsh light.

"Slowly kid," Rossi said as Morgan held a hand over Reid's eyes to block some of the light.

"...Stupid light..." Reid muttered as he squinted against the light that Morgan's hand hadn't succeeded in blocking.

"Reid? Hey man you okay?" Morgan could've hit himself for how stupid of a question that was, anyone could see he clearly WASN'T alright.

"M'fine."

"Don't lie to us." Hotch narrowed his eyes, glaring at Reid for even attempting to tell them he's fine.

Reid tilted his head towards Hotch, squinted his eyes, then stuck his tongue out at him.

Rossi snorted and muttered, "Bet you he's got a concussion."

Reid turned to look at Rossi and grinned lopsidedly, "Yep!" Reid giggled slightly and made a disgusted face, "Threw up a lot. Tasted icky."

"When the hell did you throw up?" Morgan asked confused.

"Earlier?" Reid said, "It was gross. Had blood in it too."

"You threw up and it had blood in it?" Hotch repeated alarmed he knew Reid definitely had broken ribs but he didn't stop to think about internal bleeding, "Reid where do you feel pain, anywhere at all."

Reid hummed to himself until Hotch got his attention and repeated the question.

"Ummm...head. Wrist, ribs, back, leg, everywhere?" Basically everywhere they noticed injuries were earlier.

"Everywhere?" Morgan froze, "Reid don't move ok? I'm gonna pull your shirt up okay?"

"Mm-kay."

Morgan leaned over Reid a bit to grasp his clothes and slowly begin pulling them up, exposing Reid's entire torso just as Hotch had done earlier.

"Holy shit."

Now that they weren't all so focused on waking Reid up they could finally observe just how badly injured he was and this time Morgan saw the scars as well. Rossi's eyes widened as he took in how the dark ugly bruises all over Reid's torso had gotten even darker, adding a purple-ish almost a black hue to them, "Hotch."

Hotch surprisingly was staring at Reid and cursing softly under his breath.

"You guys! How is he?" JJ called out worried as none of them had yet to move away from Reid who was still laying down.

Morgan looked over at JJ and the now awake Emily and was about to answer them but was beaten to the punch by Reid calling over to them,

"I'm fine! Just exhausted!"

Despite the strong hands holding him down and his teammates voices telling him not to move, Reid pushed them all away and struggled for a bit but managed to sit up on his own. Seeing the dark looks they were all giving him, Reid quickly said,

"It's easier to breath sitting up, though turning on my side would've worked too..."

"Just..." Hotch squeezed Reid's shoulder gently, "Take it easy okay?"

Reid nodded and allowed Morgan to help him move to sit where he could lean against something.

It was almost an hour later after Reid threw up again and then began coughing up blood before passing out and his breathing turned ragged that the others began praying, practically begging for help to arrive before they lost one of their own.

* * *

 **I am so so sorry for the long wait!**

 **I've been busy with writing other fics and panicking over graduation only being five months away...**

 **But please Review! Lemme know what you guys thought!**

 **AND I'm sorry about this chapter being so much shorter than the others.**


End file.
